Animal Crossing: Blueoak Chronicles
by OmegamanX
Summary: This is a collection of the many adventures of the town of Blueoak, many of the featuring the new mayor Lloyd, The only human in the village. Follow Lloyd as they deal with a cursed record player, hunt down an escaped metroid, put on a play, witness some unfortunate events with a very tenacious scorpion, and see how Isabelle's plan to swoon the mayor fails every time.


Hello and welcome, to my latest fan-fiction of Animal crossing! Those of you who follow my Naruto Story It will take a wee bit more time to get the next chapter up. Its taking a lot longer than I had hoped, and for that, I apologize. However if you do not know anything about my Naruto story, disregard that message. I sincerely hope you all enjoy this tale.

Also please not that there will be some adult content mentioned, so if you don't like sex, drugs, alcohol, etc. This is not for you. Also All characters are above the age's of 18 unless stated otherwise. Now let's get this show on the road!

000000000000000000000000000000

Trainride to Destiny!

As the train headed towards its destination a young man was laid back gently against one of the seats. He was a tall young man with Chestnut brown hair that seemed to be in a very laid back style. His eyes were young and bright as they were the color of Cobalt blue steel, giving him a rather hardy look about him. He let out a soft sigh as he ran a hand over his dark green shirt before moving it into his jeans. He did have a very laid back look about him, which is probably why a certain feline walked up to him.

"Excuse me, but is today Saturday the 1'st of June of 2013? 'round 8:34 Am?" This cat had Dark blue fur and very large eyes. The young man looked at his watch and was surprised at how right he was. "It is..." He said in a very zeal voice. The Cat smiled. "Oh Good! This watch of mine is really easily thrown off! I'm just going to sit right in front of you, if you don't mind of course." He said as he promptly sat in front of him. The young man however he was about to protest as he found the felines presence rather annoying, but he has done nothing to him just asked him the time, so he simply said nothing to him.

"By the way, you, hold on! What your name?" The Cat asked him. The young man looked at him before looking out the window. "Lloyd..." He said simply. The cat smiled. "Well that's a great name! I'm Rover!" He said to him. Lloyd however remained silent, trying to limit any conversation with him as little as possible. "So Lloyd, where you headed?" Rover asked, Lloyd took a deep breath, "he is just asking questions, no need to be rude." Lloyd told himself. "I'm heading to Blueoak." He said to rover as he continued to look out the window. Rover seemed to be puzzled.

"Blueoak huh? Never heard of it, oh wait a minute! Map, map, map, map...Ah!" Rover then pulled out a rather large map of the Trainline. "Now point out to where it is." He asked politely. Lloyd turned to face him finally. "He just keeps getting more and more personal..." He thought to himself, though against his better judgement he pointed out to where the town of Blueoak was. Rover nodded. "I see, so that's where Blueoak is! So you go there often?" Rover asked him. Lloyd looked back out the window. "Nope, never been there..." he said to him.

Rover however didn't seem fazed. "Oh? Well it sounds like a ton of fun? Why are you going anyway?" This got Lloyd thinking, thinking about his two older brothers, the eldest whose name was Mike, when he turned 18 he took the first train to a far away animal village, that was nearly 11 years ago. He would send letters to mom now and then but he never visited or came back. Then there was Don, the second eldest brother who left 3 years later after he turned 18 and took a cab to yet another animal village, however after three years, he packed up his things there and went on the next bus to another village that was very close to the big city where he made it big selling various things to people and then making it to the top of the HH Academy. Now it was his turn, he was now 18 and wanted to be like his brothers and move out into the world!

"Yo Lloyd! Earth to Lloyd!" Rover snapped his fingers in front of Lloyd making him shake out of his stupor. "Huh?" He asked as he rubbed his forehead a bit. "I asked why you going there?" Rover asked again. Lloyd sighed. "I'm moving..." He said to him. Rovers eyes went wide. "Oh wow, is that right? Sound pretty good to me!" He said to him. "But you said this is your first time going there right? Does that mean you haven't even seen your house yet?" He asked rather concerned. Lloyd nodded. "I'll get a place there." He said to him.

Rover smiled. "I see, so I guess you'll be going house hunting once you get there, I'll bet that will be a lot more fun! I hope you find an awesome little house and have tons of fun in your new happy town." He said to him sincerely. The Speaker than crackled to life. "Well be arriving in the Blueoak Terminal in about 10 mins." Rover looked at Lloyd. "Hey looks like your almost there! Thanks for chatting with me, its been a long time since I enjoyed a train ride this much! Come to think of it I've been riding rails an awful lot again lately. Havent done this much traveling by train since...about...11 years ago...that's strange. Well Good luck Lloyd! Good bye!" He said as they finally stopped at Blueoak. As Lloyd got off the train Rover looked at him and started to ponder. "He seemed so famiular...almost like..." His eyes then widen. "Mikey?" He asked before the train whisked him away.

00000000000000000000000000000

Lloyd took a deep breath as he looked around the terminal before he walked out, there several people were already there as if they were waiting for someone, two wolves, a tiger, a squirrel, a rabbit and a dog girl. "Look! Someone came out of the terminal!" "That's gotta be him right?" "Well don't just stand there lets introduce ourselves!" "Okay everyone, Here we go...ready?" A very cute dog girl looked at Lloyd [with her eyes closed.] "On behalf of everyone in Blueoak..." "WELCOME!" Everyone shouted out. The dog girl then spoke out. "Mayor! Were so happy you're finally here!" She said as she opened her eyes. She then blushed very brightly as she covered her mouth with her clipboard as she seemed to just stare at him for a very long period. Lloyd however raised his eyebrow before he spoke.

"I believe your mistaken, I am not the mayor." He said in a very calm zeal type voice, he then saw her shiver up when he spoke. One of the wolves tapped her one the shoulder making her jump. However she quickly recomposed herself. "Oh! Mayor please quit joking around, you said you were arriving at this terminal and here you are!" Lloyd blinked and shook his head. "No seriously, I am not the mayor!" He said to her. However she shook her head. "Come on, no one else got off and there are no more stops here for today!" She said to him, now lets continue this discussion in the town hall! Here's a map, now let's go there!" She said as she handed him a map. Lloyd looked at it and sighed as he figured he may as well.

The others went off to their separate ways as Lloyd and the Dog girl walked over to the town hall. Once they got there, Lloyd looked at it, it seemed pretty plain building before he was pulled inside. "Well mayor this will be your base of operations! Oh I forgot to mention that I'm on staff here to! I'm Isabelle! Your secretary, and I'll help you in any way I can." She said as she placed her hands behind her back and stuck out her chest a bit, trying to look very cute for him. However Lloyd wasn't really paying attention to her, instead he was looking all over the building. Isabelle looked down as she blushed a bit more. "I was surprised to see someone so hans...I mean young, step off the train..." She said as she started to play around with her foot. "I mean our former mayor held the position for many many years and was quite set on his ways. But I believe your youth is just what we need to liven up this town!" She said at him. Lloyd looked at him. "I see..." He simply said.

"I guess I have no choice, they seem pretty adamant about me being mayor...I guess it would be fine for now...hmm." He was then interrupted by Isabelle. "So we need you to get to work as mayor right away! Of course before we do anything we need you to become a resident! As a mayor, you must be a resident first!" She said to him. "So first, what is your name?" She asked him. Lloyd smiled at him and let out a deep breath. "Its Lloyd..." Isabelle smiled as her cheeks became red again. "That's...a very nice name." she said to him. "Next we, OH NO!" She shouted making Lloyd jump a bit. "I'm completely forgot something so important! Before we can register you I need your address! So Mayor Lloyd! Do you have a place to live yet? There aren't any vacant houses, but you can build one!" She said in a cheerful tone. "I'll tell you where you can go to get a new home." She said to him. "First head to the main street and find nooks homes, Ill stay here and continue with the registration! Once you find a place, please come back and let me know!" She said to him. Lloyd nodded at her before he walked outside.

It didn't take long to find the store he was looking for. He entered the building and was greeted by raccoon. His Name was Tom Nook. "Ah welcome welcome, You must be the new mayor am I right? Isabelle told me to expect you soon! On behalf of the Blueoak chamber of commerce, I'm pleased to welcome you! So Lloyd, you're here today because you want to build a house am I correct?" Before Lloyd can explain Nook continued to talk. "Very good very good! I can build one just about anywhere you want! Yes I can indeed! Now please let us look for the perfect location of your new home!" He said before he dragged Lloyd out of the store and back into the town.

That's when the hunt began. Lloyd and Tom searched high and low for a perfect spot, however soon one was found as it was nestled in between a large wall, with a waterfall right behind it. It was private, secluded, and serene. Lloyd smiled as Tom had agreed to build his house right where he wanted it. He had also lent him a tent with a mailbox to use till the house was complete. After that Tom had told him to come see him when the house was built so he can get the bill. With his location now secure, he walked back to the town hall where Isabelle was busy with his registration.

Isabelle looked up and smiled brightly as her tail started to wag. "Oh Mayor Lloyd! Your back! So Have you picked a good spot for your new home?" Lloyd nodded as he told her the location of his new home. "Oh right where that beautiful waterfall is? Why didn't I think of that?" She said to him. "Anyway most of your registration is complete! So I need to know, when is your birthday?" Lloyd chuckled softly. "It is May 24th." He said to her. She shivered a bit before she nodded and placed it down. "Well that's all she wrote, here." She said as she slid an ID card towards him. "This proves you live here now, I'm so happy you're here, anyway one more thing, we need to commemorate you coming here and being mayor of our humble little town, please follow me to the plaza where he hold special events from time to time." She said as she lead him a bit of a way's out where the plaza was.

Everyone was there as Lloyd was lead up an empty earthly square, Isabelle then handed him a sapling. "Here, to commemorate your mayor ship you have the honor of planting this sapling!" Lloyd took the sapling tenderly and looked at everyone who looked at him with bright eyes full of hope. Lloyd smiled softly as he knelt and very carefully planted to sapling while speaking out loud. "May this Sapling represent our town and out friendships, may it grow big and strong, like our town and our bonds that we share with each other, may its roots grow deep, as our emotions for one another. Its leaves, large and bright, like our future, I plant this sapling, in the name of the town of Blueoak!" He then got up as everyone cheered out for him.

"That was beautiful Mayor Lloyd." Isabelle said with great admiration in her voice. Lloyd smiled as he looked at her. "Thanks, it just kinda came up on me." he said as he scratched the back of his head. He then gave her a toothy grin before he took another deep breath. "So this is Blueoak, I wonder what kind of adventures await me?" He said to himself. But for now he decided to head back to his home, that's when he noticed a letter roughly stuffed in his makeshift mailbox. He quickly opened it and it read.

"Dear Lloyd

Congratulations on your new mayorhood, To be honest, I was supposed to be mayor, but one thing lead to another, and now it is all up to you, im rooting for you! From- Keeping it a secret."

Lloyd blinked as he read the letter over and over to make sure he wasn't mistaken. It seems whoever was supposed to be major, didn't come and was counting on him. He started to grow worried but, it was quickly replaced by excitement, he was truly the mayor, and somehow he knew in his gut that whoever this mayor was, wont be showing up at all. Maybe this was destiny and he was going to make damn sure he would be the best major he can be! He placed the letter in his pocket before he started to wander around the town, he was going to introduce himself to all the residents here.

000000000000000000000000000

The first villager he visited was a Pink wolf, her sign said Freya as he walked over to a rather obnoxiously pink house. Lloyd took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. A pink wolf answered the door and looked at Lloyd. She was around average height, however she did have a bit of a bust to her that seemed to fit her slender frame. She looked at him a bit before she smiled softly "Oh hello Mayor Lloyd, it's a pleasant surprise to see you here." She said in a soft and elegant tone. "Oh but please come in, I believe you'll find that I have the most stylish home of Blueoak." She said in a rather proud tone.

Lloyd walked in and noticed her furniture, mostly modern with various paintings on the walls, he was rather impressed as her house was actually quite nice. Freya noticed his look of appreciation and smiled herself. "I see you like my home, I'm very glad you do!" She said as she went to the cupboard. "Tea?" She offered. Lloyd nodded softly as he carefully sat on her couch. Freya sat down next to him with a tea set. "Here you go." She said as she gave him a cup. "So you are our Mayor now? I really you do a good job, otherwise everyone will just complain on how much of a crappy job you're doing." She said laughing a bit. Lloyd looked at her with a raised brow before he simply shrugged. "But I'm sure you'll do just fine, so tell me, how important is fashion is to you?" She asked him.

Lloyd thought about a bit before placing down his cup. "Well it depends, I wear what I like, despite if it's in or not, as long as im not looking like a total creeper, I'd wear just about anything that seems nice. designer labels do nothing but inflate the price tag to ridiculous amounts of cash." He said to her. He took his cup and sipped it again. "But that's just my views." He said simply to her. Freya nodded softly as she sipped her tea. "I see...I guess not everyone can have good taste, but I suppose its fine." She said with a chuckle. That made Lloyd raise his brow a bit. "Shes a bit of a bitch..." He thought to himself, but he could tell she wasn't a terrible person, just a bit...snooty.

When he finished his tea he got up and wished her well has he had to go and see the other villagers. Freya smiled at him and hugged him gently. "Well thank you for coming by, you're welcome to come over anytime you wish." she said to him. Lloyd smiled softly as he left her home and started to walk over to the next house he saw.

He had come across an earthly brown house with a pale pink roof. It was roughly the same size as Freya's [In Fact they all seem the same size.] Lloyd however knocked on the door and a snow leopard wearing a red vest. She was rather tall and was very curvy and plump, her breasts was bigger than his head! She smiled as she pulled him into a big hug, his head comically going into her cleavage. "Mayor Lloyd! Welcome! I was hopping you be showing up!" She said in a very happy tone. Lloyd muffled a bit trying to say. "It's nice to see you to." But all that came out was muffling. Lloyd however didn't mind it so much, he found her fur was very soft and her breasts even softer, he could stay there forever but he was pulled out after a minute. "Well come on in!" She said as she pulled him into the house.

Lloyd took notice of her interior, it was vastly different from Freya's house. She mostly had Alpine style, but the wintery colors seem to suit her. He then sat down on her couch as she sat down next to him. "I'm so glad you came over, I wanted to meet you first hand!" She said to him. "Oh dear I was so exited that I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Bianca!" She said to him before hugging him again. Lloyd cleared his throat as he regained his composure. "It's very nice to meet you, My name is Lloyd." he said to her. She continued smiling as she started to purr softly. "Well then now that you're here I want to ask you something, what is one of your favorite hobbies?" She asked him as she continued to purr. Lloyd paused and started to think about it. "Well Videos games for one." He started to say. "But I also enjoy writing, and history." he said to her. Bianca nodded. "Oh! You may want to head to the Museum then! Though they don't have much to offer in terms of exhibits, though any fish, bugs, fossils, and art can be donated there." She said to him.

Lloyd nodded. "What about you? What are your hobbies?" Bianca looked at him with that warm smile of hers. "I love singing, night and day, im almost always humming or singing a tune." She said to him. Lloyd nodded. "I would love to hear it sometime however I do have to get going to meet the others." he said as he got up. Bianca looked a little sad as her ears lowered. "Oh, alright, well please do come back whenever you want to." she said to him. Lloyd chucked and nodded. "You can count on it!" He said to her. Bianca's smile returned as her tail wagged gently. "Yay!" She said as she hugged him tightly one more time before Lloyd left her home.

Lloyd walked a bit as he admired the cherry trees that littered the town. He cant wait to see how they look in the spring. He then came across a white house with a red roof. He looked around and knocked on the door, it was answered by a Small Red Squirrel. She titled her head. "Oh Mr. Mayor! This is unexpected." She said to him. Lloyd looked at her. Lloyd looked over her as she seemed to have a bit of an athletic build to her, her breasts were a small handful while she seemed to wear a red and white stripped shirt that seemed to cling to her body. "Well please come in!" She said to him as she opened the door so he can walk in.

Lloyd looked around her house and noticed something, it wasn't like the other houses as hers seemed littered with volleyball nets and a large ball basket in the middle. "I take it you like volleyball?" He asked her. She nodded as she took a ball and started to bounce it up with her fist. "Yeah, its my favorite sport, but I love all sports!" She said to him as she then suddenly tossed the ball towards him. Lloyd bounced it with his wrists back at her. "Nice try." He said with a smirk. "Names Caroline." She said as she moved around the house, going behind one of the many nets she had, she then tossed him the ball again over the net. "My name is Lloyd." he said as he bounced the ball back. Caroline smirked and bounced it back, they continued to keep the ball in the air.

"You know they have fishing, and bug catching competitions?" She asked him. "They happen every week during certain months." she said to him. Lloyd nodded at her. "Really? Ill keep that in mind." He said to her. "Just so you know I wont lose!" Caroline said full of determination as she then jumped up and then spiked the ball down, Lloyd however couldn't keep up as the ball slammed into the sandy floor. He chuckled a bit as she seemed to be full of energy. "Want to go another round?" she asked him, however he shook his head. "Would love to, but I do have to get going to meet the others. Caroline nodded at him. "Alright then, Come on back anytime!" She said to him with a smirk. Lloyd nodded as he waved goodbye and went to the next house.

"Three down, two to go..." He said to himself as he arrived at a rather dark and gloomy house. He could have sworn he heard thunder when he approached and knocked on the door. It opened very slowly to see a rather rough-looking rabbit with a mustache. "Who is it?" He said in a aggravated tone. Lloyd looked at him and cleared his throat. "My name is Lloyd, the new mayor, I wanted to meet everyone on a personal level." He said to him. The rabbit grumbled a bit before sighing. "Come on in then, My name is Gaston." He said to him. Lloyd walked into his home and felt as if he walked into a Frankenstein film as most of his things seemed to be strange machines that discharged huge amounts of electricity. Lloyd looked back at him. "So what do you do here?" he asked him. Gaston looked at him. "I am a scientist, I research various things that catch my interests, biology, chemistry, quantum physics..." He said to him. Lloyd nodded. "I see...well Im glad to see that someone here in the pursuit of knowledge." he said to him.

Gaston raised a brow as Lloyd walked over to a microscope that was on top of a lab table. He looked into it and saw a group of organisms he identified as. "Rhino Virus, also known as the common cold." he said. "I see you are perhaps working on a cure, or perhaps curious about how they react to certain situations?" he asked. Gaston blinked as he face become less crumpled. "I didn't know you had an interest in science as well mayor." He said. Lloyd nodded as he turned back to him. "Yes, its one of my favorite subjects, the pursuit of the unknown, finding out answers to questions we ask ourselves. Gaston then smiled. "I like you, I know well get along just fine." he said. Lloyd smiled and nodded as he left the house. "Come on back, I could use an extra set of hands." Gaston said with a dark chuckle, making Lloyd a bit uneasy. He quickly left for the last house.

The last house was a normal brown color with a purple roof. However when he got near the door, he smelled something odd before he knew exactly what it was. "Ganja..." he said to himself as he knocked on the door. A greenish grey wolf answered the door wearing a blue hoodie, his eyes seemed to be closed as the smell of pot was strong from his house. "Oh, hey man." He said as he coughed a bit. "You are, like the mayor right?" He asked in a carefree tone, Lloyd was instantly reminded of Tommy Chong. Lloyd nodded. "I am, my name is Lloyd." he said to him as he held out his hand. "My name Is Dobie." He said as he shook his hand. "Why don't you come on in man?" He asked. Lloyd nodded as he walked in the house and saw that everything was sloppy, [The sloppy series] Dobie then sat down on the couch. "Hey man, I need to ask you something. What do you think of weed man?" He asked. Lloyd looked at him. "I believe, it is a plant, and the consumption of said plant is relatively harmless as long as the people using it are responsible with it." He said to him. Dobie continued to look at him. "Whould you smoke it?" He asked. Lloyd chuckled. "To be honest, yeah I do smoke, however I kinda smoked my stash before I moved her." He reveled to him. This however made Dobie smile. "Far out man! Glad to see someone is isn't so against it!" With that he pulled out a massive blunt. "Let's celebrate you coming into our town by smoking this whole thing!" He said. Lloyd smiled as he sat down in the chair near the couch. "Hell yeah man, light it!" He said.

Dobie grinned as he lit the blunt and took a massive drag and passed it to Lloyd who in turn took a massive rip. They passed the blunt back and forth before it was done. As they were smoking, the house was filled with thick pot smoke as Lloyd's mind was properly blasted as he felt his body was lighter than air. "Holy shit..." he said as everything seemed to wiggle. Dobie chuckled as he looked at the Stoned Lloyd. "Far out man, hey lets put on some music." He said as he put on K.K. Ragge. Lloyd stayed there for a good three hours before he started to come down. "Man that was wild." he said as he still felt a bit high. "Look man, I need to make it home, but dude, you gotta sell me some of that when I get some cash." he said. Dobie nodded. "Hey no prob man, just see me when you need to get high dude." He said. Lloyd smiled as he slowly walked back to his tent, there was a basic green bed with a note.

"Dear Lloyd,

Sleeping on the floor is very uncomfortable, so I wanted you to have this bed so you can have a soft place to sleep, from Isabelle."

Lloyd smiled as he collapsed on the bed. It was so soft and comfortable that he instantly fell asleep. "This place is wild! I guess this was a good choice to start a new life, a great place to turn over...A New Leaf!"

0000000000000000000000000000

And that was my first chapter, everyone please review and tell me what you think of it. Also if you haven't done so, take a look at my other story's and please review them as well. Especially my MLP: Call of Hero's.

Also I know Dobie is not part of the New Leaf game, but I loved him from the original gamecube game I just had to include him. Any let me know any adventures, friendships, etc you would like to see in this story.


End file.
